Restos
by deviliciouss
Summary: uma pequena e estranha discussão traz à tona sentimentos que jamais deveriam existir. snape & tonks, wheee!


"Você não deveria deixar isso acontecer."

Tonks ergueu os olhos vermelhos e inchados, surpresa, não apenas porque achava que estava sozinha na cozinha escura, mas pela voz que reconheceu dizendo aquelas palavras. Porém, nem o inusitado total da situação, Severus Snape dando conselhos amorosos, foi capaz de animar seu estado de espírito. Estava tão, mas tão de saco cheio de todo mundo dizendo a ela como agir, o que fazer, simplesmente ignorar, respeitar os sentimentos dele. Mas ninguém parecia _realmente_ entender.

"Você não sabe", ela fungou, desafiadora, enxugando os olhos com as costas das mãos. "Não sabe o que é amar tanto alguém desse jeito."

Os olhos dele se estreitaram, e prenderam-se nela, como que analisando cada recanto de sua alma.

"Não sabe que é amar tanto alguém", ela continuou, "e ter que aguentar essa pessoa... simplesmente se recusando a aceitar."

"Claro, claro que não sei", ele murmurou, e sorriu, parecendo, por algum motivo que ela não conseguia perceber, vitorioso.

Como uma sombra deslizando pelas paredes, Severus pôs-se a andar pela cozinha, até chegar à lareira, onde parou, fitando como que hipnotizado as línguas vermelhas do fogo que lambiam as pedras cinzentas e gastas.

Realmente, ele nem fazia idéia do que era amar com cada fibra do seu ser, viver apenas para ter o prazer de ver alguém. E receber em troca apenas um ser quase-amado, apenas uma ameaça de um amor, uma tentativa frustrada de reciprocidade. Um amor defeituoso, que mudaria de alvo no minuto seguinte, para só então desabrochar em toda sua intensidade.

Daria qualquer coisa para ter apenas de imaginar em vez de sentir na própria pele, na própria vida desgraçada e desperdiçada.

Tonks pareceu tê-lo esquecido, porque logo começou a chorar outra vez.

"Pare, pare com isso!", ele disse, com mais energia, e atravessou a cozinha até que estivesse bem próximo a ela. Curvou-se, olhos negros fitando olhos negros. "Olhe só para você", ele disse, em tom de quase-nojo, "acabada, o novo patrono...", desprezou. "Ele não merece isso."

Ela o encarou estupefata:

"Qual é a sua, Snape? Me deixa! Não te pedi conselho algum, tá legal? Por que se importa com isso, afinal?"

Ele pestanejou. Chegou a abrir a boca, mas faltaram-lhe palavras. Porque se importava?

Deu as costas a ela outra vez, afastando-se. Agora, parou perto do armário das louças, tirando e recolocando no lugar os copos que estavam para guardar.

Por que estava se incomodando com aquilo? Só porque ela o fazia recordar-se terrivelmente de si mesmo?

Ou era porque pela primeira vez em anos alguém estava conseguindo ao menos tocar a carapaça que criara em torno de si e de seu precioso amor? Claro que Lily não corria nem um risco, era e sempre seria seu farol, a Única, mas... desde que a conhecera, há muitos anos, notara em Tonks a mesma vida. Às vezes, pensava que só ele a compreendia: onde todos viam apenas uma garota desastrada, ele enxergava alguém que possuía tanta vida dentro de si, que não cabia dentro dela e transbordava. Alguém quase tão intensa e livre quanto a Única. Ainda que não quisesse, aquilo o fazia sair de sua indiferença, inclinar-se na direção dela. Uma ou duas vezes se pegara pensando aliviado no quanto a aparência deplorável de Tonks estava distante da beleza clássica e pura de Lily. Mas, diabos, Tonks era uma metamorfamaga... Ele sentia raiva, quase chegava a odiá-la, porque era como trair Lily. E ninguém jamais deveria saber.

Então, ele disse:

"Quem disse que me importo, Nymphadora?", deu um risinho. "É que sempre achei mesmo que Lupin não fosse um homem."

Ela, lívida, voou até ele.

"O quê? O que foi que você disse? Repete."

Ele pareceu se divertir com a situação.

"Está me ameaçando, Nymphadora?"

"Tonks, idiota."

Ele sorriu outra vez, então, obedeceu e repetiu, pronunciando calma e pausadamente cada palavra:

"Lupin não é homem suficiente", 'para você', as palavras ficaram pairando ameaçadoras atrás dos lábios dele. Até ele as engolir.

Então, ela surpreendentemente jogou a cabeça para trás e riu.

"Oooh, qual seria, então, um bom exemplo de homem que você tem pra me dar? ", mediu-o de cima a baixo. "Você, talvez?" perguntou, irônica, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Você ficaria surpresa", ele sussurrou.

"Dá um tempo", ela girou nos calcanhares

"Sempre a mesma cabeça-dura", ele disse, sem se voltar.

"Sempre o mesmo idiota insensível", ela respondeu, à guia de despedida, batendo a porta com força.

Na verdade, ele nem sabia porque tentava. Sabia que era inútil. Tentava talvez justamente por isso, porque não daria resultado algum e seu precioso amor estaria sempre a salvo.

Jamais daria resultado.

Quando se amava tanto, como ele, como Tonks, a pessoa se apegava desesperadamente até á mínima migalha do amor defeituoso que recebia em troca.

---

só pra manter a chama acesa ;D

aah eu ri tanto, tanto, quando fechei o livro sete e pensei em snape/tonks. não poderia ter sido mais perfeito! (hm, ok, poderia. mas deixa pra lá P). não to com saco ou tempo pra ficar escrevendo fics longas, mais; mas queria simplesmente fazer alguma coisa com a minha pequena teoria shipper sem depender dos outros - e aqui está ela.

e agora eu vou ali tentar pensar num plot pra uma fic que provavelmente vai ficar gigantesca - uma saga dramática envolvendo um triângulo amoroso, consistindo, claro, de james, lily e sev.

se tranca em casa com a previsão de só sair em 2010


End file.
